609
by no-pinkuhime
Summary: Ini kisah tentang sepasang manusia yang percaya akan cinta sejati abadi; sampai selamanya. Namun, kepercayaan mereka dihancurkan oleh takdir palsu yang telah diatur dengan sedemikian rupa. Jatuh cinta? Cinta sejati? Kini itu semua hanya omong kosong belaka. Bahkan jika mereka harus bersama, mereka tak akan jatuh cinta.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **609**

 **.**

 **the story purely mine**

* * *

Kilatan cahaya yang berasal dari kamera profesional mereka tak lagi membuatku canggung ataupun merasa buta.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua; suara jepretan yang timpang tindih, pertanyaan-pertanyaan nyaring yang diharap akan dijawab, mikrofon dan alat perekam suara yang disodorkan sedekat mungkin denganku.

Namun kali ini, aku bukanlah satu-satunya topik bahasan yang mereka kejar dan pertanyakan.

Aku punya rekan baru dalam hal ini.

Ah, tetap saja, mau sendiri atau pun tidak, agensi tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk menjawab pertanyaan wartawan sendirian.

Aku hanya perlu diam; tersenyum dan melambai seadanya. Sisanya agensiku yang akan mengurusnya. Lagipula ini memang permainan mereka, mereka yang memulai bukan aku.

"Nona Sakura, tolong jawab pertanyaan kami. Sudah berapa lama kau berkencan dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum menatap kamera yang sedang membidikku dan bersiap menjepretku.

Aku harap wajahku cukup cantik untuk tampil di artikel gosip dan skandal yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dicetak di hampir semua majalah yang ada di Jepang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc..**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ABA:** Ah, halo! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku nggak ngelahirin/? cerita apapun, akhirnya kali ini aku berhasil upload '609'. Seneng rasanya balik lagi dan setelah ini bakal ngejar deadline lagi:"

Btw maaf yaa kalo fic lain belum diupdate, soalnya lagi asik ngelahirin fic baru, ntar deh aku cicil sedikit demi sedikit. Yang pm aku dan nanya kenapa aku hiatus sementara, ya taulah sekolah gimana apalagi tahun pertama SMA rasanya berat banget. _Gomen ne_. Aku akan aktif update lagi kok!

 **Mind to Review?**

 **pinkㅡ26.06.2017.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Nona Sakura," panggil Konan.

Sakura yang sedang larut dalam bacaan novelnya segera mendongak. "Ya?"

"Kabuto menitipkan pesan agar Anda tidak usah menonton televisi hari ini."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi mendengar perkataan _stylist_ -nya itu. "Kenapa?"

Konan menggeleng pelan. "Kabuto tidak mengatakan alasannya."

Sakura kini melupakan novel terjemahan yang ada di pangkuannya. Berpikir dan menerka-nerka apa maksud dari manajernya itu. Dia hampir tak bisa menebak sampai kejadian sore itu mengingatkannya kembali. Sakura buru-buru menyalakan televisi, memilih _channel_ secara random karena dia yakin hal ini tidak ditayangkan di satu _channel_.

Dan benar saja, kini Sakura sedang melihat tayangannya. Tayangan itu diputar di acara gosip ternama; bukan acara gosip yang hanya memuat opini-opini dari suatu skandal yang tidak jelas. Acara gosip ini sedikit berkelasㅡsetidaknya menurut Sakura seperti itu, dengan bukti dan juga wawancara dari narasumber, acara gosip ini bukanlah sekedar memberitakan isu-isu yang tak jelas asalnya.

 _"Nona Sakura, apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"_

 _"Nona Sakura, sudah berapa lama Anda menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"_

 _"Apakah jumpa pers Anda hari ini untuk mengkonfirmasi tentang hal ini?"_

 _"Mengapa hanya hubungan Anda dan Uchiha Sasuke yang tak langsung dikonfirmasi oleh agensi? Mengapa harus melalui jumpa pers dulu alih-alih agensi bisa segera membuat artikel?"_

Wanita berusia sekitar dua puluhan itu hanya tersenyum manis alih-alih berucap sepatah dua kata untuk menenangkan para wartawan yang masih melontarkan pertanyaan. Berlawanan dengan keadaan sang wanita yang terlalu tenang, pria berkacamata di sebelahnya sedang sibuk menenangkan wartawan. Meminta para wartawan tidak terlalu dekat dengan sang wanita.

 _"Sebentar lagi kami akan mengkonfirmasi hal ini. Tolong jangan dorong-dorong agar tidak melukainya,"_ ucap pria itu, kalimat terakhirnya tentu saja mengacu pada perempuan di sebelahnya. Perempuan bersurai merah jambu dengan penampilan anggun.

Sakura menghela napasnya untuk kesekian kalinya sementara matanya tetap mengikuti wanita yang ada di layar kaca. Wanita itu adalah dirinya. Dan pria di sebelahnya tentu saja Kabuto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **609**

 **.**

 **this story purely mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pip!**

Televisi tiba-tiba mati dan Sakura segera menoleh pada pria yang sedang memegang remot kontrol.

"Kabuto!" serunya. "Aku belum selesai menontonnya."

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan menontonnya," tegas Kabuto.

"Dengan alasan apa aku tidak boleh menontonnya? Itu 'kan membahas tentang aku, aku tak hadir di jumpa pers itu tentu saja aku penasaran apa saja yang agensi bicarakan pada wartawan," tukas Sakura kesal.

Kabuto menghela napas panjang, segera duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari Sakura sambil memijat-mijat keningnya. "Kau keras kepala sekali. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melihat sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai."

Sakura menatap Kabuto lama. Dia tahu, dia sangat tahu manajernya itu selalu ingin membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman tanpa merasakan sedikit pun kegelisahan atau perasaan buruk lainnya. Alih-alih manajer, Sakura lebih menganggap Kabuto sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Mereka telah bersama selama 4 tahun terakhir ini dan Sakura sedikit demi sedikit mengerti bahwa Kabuto tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain kehidupan Sakura sebagai artis.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari hal ini," kata Kabuto yang kini menatap udara, menerawang entah apa itu.

Sakura mengerti maksud Kabuto, karena itu dia menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu. Ini salah keegoisan mereka yang selalu mengorbankan orang lain. Kali ini aku jadi tumbalnya."

Kabuto menatap Sakura. "Skandal ini mungkin akan susah untuk dilalui. Kita beruntung jadwalmu sedang kosong untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Kau tidak harus melayani pertanyaan dari wartawan gila itu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Kabuto."

"Ah, aku hampir lupa." Kabuto mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan meletakkannya di meja. "Ini."

"Apa ini?" Sakura mengambil kertas itu, di sana ada sederet nomor. Mungkin nomor telpon, entahlah.

"Nomor telpon Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura hampir tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresinya saat mendengar nama itu. Dia hampir berseru sebelum dia ingat bahwa teriakannya akan memekakan telinga. "Apa?!" desisnya kemudian.

"Nyonya Tsunade menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu. Awalnya aku menolak, tetapi dia mengatakan kau dan Sasuke bisa saja saling memerlukan dalam skandal ini, jadi kalian bisa saling menghubungi tanpa perantara lagi."

"Yang benar saja!" Sakura meremas kertas itu, membuatnya menjadi bola kertas dan melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan apartemennya. "Aku tak butuh apa-apa darinya. Dan aku yakin, pria berhati dingin itu juga tak memerlukan apa-apa dariku."

Kabuto tak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. "Kita sudahi pembahasan hal itu. Kau mau makan apa? Aku sedang ingin memasak."

Sakura yang masih kesal segera bangkit berdiri, menyusul Kabuto di dapur untuk mengatakan makanan apa yang dia inginkan saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hnㅡ"

 _"SASUKE! YANG BENAR SAJA!"_

Suara melengking di seberang berhasil membuat Sasuke menjauhkan daun telinganya dari ponsel miliknya. Dia ingin sekali mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. "Berisik, Idiㅡ"

 _"KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN HARUNO SAKURA?!"_

Detik berikutnya mata Sasuke mengerjap dengan ekspresi kaget yang terlihat minimalis, namun segera berubah menjadi ekspresi datar kembali secepat ekspresi _out of character-_ nya tadi muncul.

Dia tidak menjawab. Menunggu yang di seberang berbicara lagi.

 _"ITU BENERAN?"_

"Kau tau dari mana?"

Ada decakan dari sana, mengetahui pertanyaannya dibalas dengan pertanyaan alih-alih jawaban.

 _"Artikelnya sudah keluar. Acara televisi juga sedang sibuknya memberitakan perihal ini."_

"Oh."

 _"Hei Sasuke, kapan-kapan ajak dia makan siang bersamaku juga. Kau harus mengenalkan pacarmu itu pada Uzumaki Naruto ini. Kau tahu 'kan, drama yang dibintangi Haruno Sakura sedang laris manis saat ini. Setidaknya, aku bisa berfoto dengannyaㅡartis paling cantik di Jepang yang membintangi drama yang sedang laris manisㅡ"_

"Ku tutup." Sasuke segera mengakhiri percakapan mereka, mengabaikan nada antusias dari sahabatnya itu dan kembali fokus pada layar televisi yang ada di hadapannyaㅡyang sedari tadi dia tonton dan terabaikan karena telpon tak penting barusan.

 _"Gosip yang mengatakan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura berpacaran, telah dikonfirmasi oleh pihak agensi. Pihak agensi menuturkan, bahwa mereka berdua telah menjalin hubungan sejak dua bulan yang laluㅡ"_

 **Pip!**

Sasuke mematikan televisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc...**

* * *

 **Author's Bacot Area:** halo! maaf ff ini terlalu ngaret dan pas dilanjut malah pendek banget. Sengaja supaya kalian nggak langsung bosan baca yang panjang panjang gitu. Dan alasan ngaret banget adalah karna tugasku di sekolah numpuk xD ulangan udah tiba, dan aku punya online shop yang harus diurus. Begitu juga dengan suami-suamiku di korea dan suami 2D di jepang. /dilempar

Buat kalian yang butuh temen fangirl-an, pm ajaya! Kemarin aku nerima beberapa pm yang isinya nanya aku itu fandom apa aja. Fandomku banyak gengs xD korea bisa, jepang apalagi. Jadi silakan dm^^ Dan terimakasih sudah membaca ff yang ngaret dan nggak jelas ini. Aku usahakan akan diupdate secepet mungkin!^^

 **Review?**


End file.
